myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Volcanic Deck
This deck is of a more recent version of a burn deck that came out in the Booster pack Force of the Breaker. The deck is based on a mixture of destroying monsters and burning away at your opponent's life points. Overview The majority of the Volcanic monster cards are weak (around ATK - 500). This is good in order to fuel for one of the main cards in this deck, "Blaze Accelerator". By discarding a Pyro - Type monster with 500 ATK or less to the Graveyard, destroy one monster on the opponent's side of the Field. This card's ability can be used multiple times to make the Field open. By discarding a card known as Volcanic Shell, you can get another one by using it's ability and use it again for Blaze Accelerator at the cost of 500 Life Points. Then you can tribute Blaze Accelerator to activate one "Tri-Blaze Accelerator" from your hand. This card can destroy one monster at a cost of one Pyro - Type monster. Also it deals 500 life points of damage to the opponent. By discarding "Volcanic Scattershot" to the Graveyard by tri or Blaze Accelerator's effect, you can destroy every monster card on the opponent's side of the Field and deal 500 life points of damage per each Volcanic Scattershot sent to the Grave by it's own effect. Then at the end of all this, tribute the Tri-Blaze Accelerator from your Field to Special Summon one "Volcanic Doomfire" from your Hand. This card's ability is really worth the trouble to Summon this monster. It is the only card that the opponent can attack if the opponent conducts a Battle Phase. If this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, destroy every monster on the opponent's side of the Field and deal 500 damage per each monster destroyed by its effect. One thing is that it can be a strong beatstick when needed while clearing the spell and trap card zone, and also ammunition for Blaze Accelerator. Note that, since there's no restrictions on how many blaze accelerator cards you can play in a single turn, Volcanic Doomfire is much easier to summon than any other trump cards. It also boasts an amazing 3000 ATK and one of the few semi-nomi monsters, allowing you to resummon it again with conventional means should it be destroyed (something you cannot do with cards such as Rainbow Dragon or Destiny Hero - Plasma). The whole point of this deck, destroying monster cards till the Field is open for whether a direct attack or a free turn. Then burn your opponent's life points by the effect of the Volcanic monsters. Top this deck with stall cards then this deck is ready for duty. Charcoal Inpachi, in particular, is extremely effective in stalling the opponent, due to it's massive 2100 DEF, as well as being compatible with Blaze Accelerator due to it's lower 100 ATK and Pyro-type, allowing it to be very flexible. As this deck can destroy monsters relatively easily, Royal Decree might be worthy to completely lockdown your opponent during your turn, and to prevent the use of Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell or Spell Vanishing from destroying your Blaze Accelerator. Another good card is Magic Reflector as sort of a back up just in case your Blaze Accelerator would be destroyed. You can also use Barrel Behind the Door just in case your opponent has a counter but that's probably better in the Side Deck. When building your deck, be selective with what cards you want to use. Volcanic cards contains a good number of rare and hard to get cards which, while it will make your deck seem impressive, can cost you a lot of money. Other Variations Retro Burn The more interesting fact of a Volcanic deck is the amount of variation available. For instance, a Volcanic deck can run just fine with only Volcanic Shell and Volcanic Scattershot combined with Blaze Accelerator. Cards like Volcanic Recharge and Pot of Avarice make them almost limitless. Using those for destroying monsters (along with Wild Fire) you can run another type of burn, such as a Bad Reaction to Simochi or any other standard burn. Wild Fire can easily clear the Monster Zones and Volcanic Shell allows for easy milling as well as ammunition. With most of these Burn decks only Blaze Accelerator is necessary. Mill Draw Card Trader has also proven to be most efficient with Volcanic Shell. One could have a Volcanic Shell in the Graveyard, use the effect to pay 500, then on their next Standby Phase shuffle Volcanic Shell back in to draw another card. Then you can pay another 500 to pull it back out, and rinse and repeat. In this way, one can essentially draw 2 cards out of their deck each turn, not counting the shifting Volcanic Shell they mill out each turn. If Life Points become an issue, Solemn Wishes or a quick life gain spark (Aegis of Gaia, Dian Keto the Cure Master, Poison of the Old Man, Prime Material Dragon) is worth the price of an extra one or two draws a turn. This combo isn't so overpowering to be placed on the limited or ban list, so it's definitely something confident to run over time. Example Deck Monster Cards * Volcanic Slicer x3 * Volcanic Rocket x3 * Volcanic Blaster x2 * Volcanic Scattershot x3 * Volcanic Counter x3 * Volcanic Doomfire * Solar Flare Dragon x3 * Royal Firestorm Guards * UFO Turtle x3 * Infernal Flame Emperor * Volcanic HAMMERER Spell Cards * Pot of Avarice * Blaze Accelerator x3 * Tri-Blaze Accelerator x2 * Monster Reborn * Cold Wave x2 * Gold Sarcophagus * Monster Reincarnation * Wild Fire * Dark Hole (Limited) * Level Limit - Area B * Messenger of Peace * Soul of Fire Trap Cards * Hero's Rule 2 * Mirror Force * Magic Cylinder * Divine Wrath * Raigeki Break x2 * Karma Cut * Dark Bribe * Call of the Haunted * Gravity Bind Deck *Flame Spirit Ignis *Raging Flame Sprite *Sangan *Blaze Fenix, The Burning Bombardment Bird ATT. Axmodeus, de king of Volcanic Deck Category:Deck Type